Skate With Me
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: Kendall and Logan at the skate rink. Includes confessions, laughter, and cuteness. KOGAN FLUFF!


**I was watching the_ Psych_ episode "Talk Derby to Me" and got inspired to write this based off of the final scene with Shawn and Juliet in the skate rink after Juliet comes back to return her roller skates. It was too frickin cute to pass up! Even though mine doesn't really end up like theirs did, oh well! This is basically pure and pointless fluff, so be warned of that. XD I hope you enjoy and please review! **

* * *

><p>"Kendall?" Logan yelled out, the large room eerily empty, his voice echoing off the walls.<p>

"Yeah!" The blonde popped up, having been laying across chairs that were positioned in the middle of the room seconds before, and smiling at the smart boy he had been waiting for.

"I got your text." Logan said, walking towards Kendall. "Why exactly did you want to come here."

"I don't know." Kendall answered shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Just feeling kinds nostalgic. You remember that time we went skating with James and Carlos, but there was also a tone of other people here. It was fun."

"Uh, yeah I remember." The smart boy looked at Kendall quizzically, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Man, I seems like it was only yesterday." Kendall reminisced, looking around the deserted skate rink, seeming to be lost in thought.

"That's because it _was_ yesterday Kendall."

Kendall didn't looked disturbed by the fact at all, he just smiled and stood up. "Time really does fly."

That was also when Logan noticed something else. "Why are you wearing skates?"

"Am I?" He asked, giving Logan the trademark Kendall Knight smirk that always clued the smart boy into the fact that some sort of hilarity and misadventures would be going down.

"Yeah, you are." Logan said tentatively, wary about what the blonde's plan would be. "What do you plan on doing."

"I just want to skate. We are, after all, at a skate rink Logie." Kendall tried to reassure him, but Logan wasn't buying it. He sighed and skated over to take Logan's hands in his. "Really, I swear, I just want to skate with you. I didn't get to yesterday."

Logan's face immediately softened. Gustavo didn't want them out yet– apparently it could cause major bad publicity for the band– so whenever they were out in public Logan and Kendall had to pretend that they were nothing more than best friends. It was stressful, and could put strain on their relationship at times, but they always worked through it.

When they had gone to the rink the day before (part of some event thing Kelly had talked them into doing) Logan could tell how badly Kendall wanted to reach over and grab his hand while they were skating (especially because Logan kept falling), but of course, he couldn't. And now it seemed that Kendall wanted to make up for that.

"You're so cheesy." Logan commented in a teasing way, smiling wider than ever.

"And you know you love it." They both laughed, and Logan quickly ran over to get a pair of skate and pull them on.

When the smart boy returned, Kendall was waiting for him, standing on the edge of the rink, hand outstretched for Logan to take. Logan didn't hesitate to take the blonde's hand, and in a matter of seconds they were skating.

And then, surprising Logan throughly, the lights went out, the only source of light coming from a revolving disco ball in the middle of the room, and music started to play. It was one of the soft slow love songs that Kendall was always humming under his breath when they were together. Logan felt warmth spread throughout his entire body as he looked Kendall in the eye.

"How'd you pull this off?" He asked, now knowing why Kendall was smirking earlier.

"I know a guy." Kendall answered, practically glowing in the dim light.

"You know everybody."

They continued to skate, doing nothing but enjoying the others company, as well as their hands connected, and sides pressed together. Logan stumbled a few times, but Kendall was always there to catch him before he could go down.

"I think you're doing that on purpose." Kendall teased after catching Logan as his skates wobbled dangerously.

"I'm not!" Logan said, defending himself. "I don't get it, why can I ice skate but not roller skate! You'd think they'd be the same thing!"

"Sorry Logie. I guess roller skating takes more coordination." Logan pouted cutely and Kendall laughed, stopping them to place a quick kiss to the lips that were teasing him. "Feel better?"

Logan considered for a little bit. "I guess." He sighed and tried to stand on his tiptoes to kiss Kendall again, but he forgot he was wearing skates. They were on the ground before either of them could react, Logan clutching the front of Kendall's shirt as he laid on top of him.

"Nice job man." The blonde joked, but Logan blushed deeply and hurriedly tried to apologize, but Kendall just laughed. "Logan, I'm fine I swear!" He assured Logan as the smart boy climbed off of him and helped pull the blonde to his feet.

"I'm just sorry." Logan looked at his feet, cursing the skate he couldn't stay up on.

"Hey," Kendall said, placing a hand under the smart boy's cheek and lifted it up to meet his eyes. "It's fine. Plus, you wouldn't be the Logan I've always known if you were coordinated." Logan managed to smile slightly. "It's just one of the things I love about you."

_Love._ Did Kendall just say he loved him? Logan's eyes grew wide as Kendall realized what he said, clapping a hand over his mouth as they stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Logan I-"

"Do you mean it?" Logan asked, trying not to sound to hopeful. "Do you really . . . love me?"

Kendall looked throughly conflicted as he lowered his hand. "Yeah . . ." He said, but took off again before Logan could speak. "And I get it if you don't want to say it back, I mean, I know we haven't really been dating that long-"

"Three months." Logan said, but Kendall kept on talking.

"And I totally understand if you don't, but . . . I love you Logan." He didn't get all weepy or girly. At this point he was just trying to keep his emotions in check for when Logan ultimately told him that he didn't love him back.

He had planned so say "I love you." in a much cooler way, at the perfect time and place, but it had just sort of . . . slipped out. But he wasn't going to take it back. He had known he had loved Logan since he was eleven, but he hadn't wanted to say anything.

"Kendall!" Logan practically shouted, jolting Kendall out of his own thoughts and rambling. "Shut up." he said softly, causing Kendall to quirk his eyebrow in a completely adorable and slightly hopeless way. "I love you too."

Kendall let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Logan said, smiling.

Kendall, smiling like an idiot, picked Logan up by the waist and twirled him around a few times. He was much better on skates than Logan was, and when he set the short boy down he joined their lips together in a searing kiss.

"You're such an idiot." Logan panted when they pulled apart. "How could you possibly think I didn't love you back?"

"I don't know," Kendall said, resting their forehead together. "I was just worried I guess."

"Kendall Knight insecure? I think that might be a first."

"I just-" He started, sighed softly when Logan rested his head against his chest. "I just didn't want you to think I was saying it because I wanted to get into your pants or something. I wanted you to know I really meant it. So I thought if I waited for a while, you would know for sure."

"You're adorable." Logan mumbled in the blonde's chest before looking up into his green eyes. "But that's why I love you."

Kendall's breath hitched at hearing him say it again, and kissed Logan once more, burying his hands in the short boy's hair.

"Just one thing Kendall." Logan said when Kendall moved to sucking on his neck.

"What?" Kendall asked, pulling back with a worried expression on his face.

"Please let me take these damn skates off."

Kendall laughed and grabbed Logan's hand again, leading them towards the chairs. "Anything for you Logie. Anything for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't I say it was completely pointless fluff? Because it is, but it was lodged in my head so I figured I might as well do something on my Saturday night. God I need a life . . .<strong>

**Review please! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside =D  
><strong>


End file.
